Can't Live Without You
by Awesome Fat Kitty
Summary: When Craig reads something online that spurs thoughts about Tweek doubting him, he goes out of his way to make sure Tweek knows how important he is to Craig. Creek one-shot. R&R.


Can't Live Without You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. –sad face–

**A/N:** I wrote this for my girlfriend Oblivion, aka xTweekTweakx. We haven't had the greatest of times right now, and I wanted to show her somehow that I love her more than anything. So Jenna, if you're reading this, look at my story this way –as much as Craig loves Tweek in this story…well, I love you that much and more. Always. Anyways, everyone else, R&R! Thanks!

Warning: MAN FLUFF. SLASHINESS. UBER CLICHÉ ROMANCE! Kind of poorly written and done in haste!

* * *

Craig's hands shook as he scrolled down the page. His eyes scanned the words, and he felt them go right to his heart. He ground his teeth together, not sure if he should be angry or hurt. He didn't understand how Tweek could write like this, how Tweek could…doubt him. And suddenly Craig wished he hadn't gone on this trip with Token and Clyde. Craig wished he had stayed home, in South Park, talking with Tweek…

"Something wrong, buddy?" A hand patted his shoulder, and Craig exed out the webpage before forcing a smile onto his face and looking up at his black friend.

"No, nothing, Token," Craig lied easily, but Token quirked an eyebrow.

"Is…there something going on with Tweek?" Token tried again and Craig laughed.

"No, nothing," Craig repeated, lying again, but Token just pressed further.

"Are _**you**_ alright?" Token tried to pry, but Craig just nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine," he muttered, his smile slipping into a passive look as he passed his friend. Craig began up the stairs, passing Clyde on his way, who had to stop and look up at Craig with a questioning face.

"Going to bed already, Craig? It's only 11!" Clyde protested, and Craig just shrugged before walking into his room.

Token's family owned a cabin in Southern California, and so he had decided to drag Craig and Clyde down to celebrate his 18th birthday. There had been a bunch of people earlier in the evening, but they had all left. Kenny had tagged along with them and decided to crash, but Craig hadn't seen him all night.

Craig flopped down onto his bed and hid his head underneath the pillow. The feeling he wasn't sure of before was clear, and Craig realized it wasn't anger, but hurt. It almost surprised him. There was a lot Craig had been through in life. He was pretty tough, always had been. Nothing hurt anymore, and no one ever ever interfered with that…And then one day Tweek came. He turned Craig's world upside down, and Craig knew that. Hell, Tweek knew that! At least, Craig hoped he did. Either way, Craig didn't mind how much Tweek affected him –he loved it. No, Craig loved Tweek. He just wished Tweek could see that, and then believe it, and then never stop believe it…

All night, Craig had trouble sleeping. He heard laughs from downstairs, and he knew Kenny was back, but Craig didn't want to go down and join them. He just didn't feel comfortable, he felt lost. Craig hated it and punched the wall as he realized he hated himself. Rolling onto his back, Craig stared up at the ceiling and sighed, folding his hands over his stomach.

"Where the _**fuck**_ did I go wrong?" Craig growled to himself. He flipped off nothing in particular and grumbled to himself a bit more before letting his eyes fluttered close. Suddenly, Craig knew what to do. He just hoped it would work.

*_XXX~XXX_*

"JESUS CHRIST!" Tweek jumped as a finger tapped his shoulder. A deep baritone chuckle, followed by a slapping sound and a British "Now what would you do that for, you stupid bloke?" and Tweek relaxed. A smile on his face, books tucked under his arms, Tweek spun on his heel and grinned half-heartedly at his friends. His eyes looked around and behind them for Craig, like always, but he sighed in defeat when he couldn't spot the little blue hat. Tweek frowned and looked down. He hadn't seen Craig all day, and Tweek couldn't help the lonely clouded feeling in his chest.

"Don't feel down, old chap," Pip piped up with a bright smile as Damien tilted Tweek's head up with a small smirk. Tweek couldn't help the blush that spread to his cheeks and the smile that graced his face when his coffee brown eyes met the black orbs of the anti-Christ. Damien tended to have that effect on people, and Pip never seemed to mind. Tweek's eyes flickered over to the Brit and his smile brightened at Pip's next words. "We were talking to Craig just now and he wants us to-"

"What'd he say!?" Tweek broke in frantically, and Damien snickered at his impatience. It earned another slap to his arm from Pip.

"Well, if you'd let me finish…" Pip grinned at Tweek. He was just bubbling with excitement and trying his best not to say anything to the resident spazz. Pip took care to choose his words carefully.

"Sorry," Tweek muttered, and Pip continued.

"Craig wanted us to escort you directly to the pond…to some patio thing or another. Do you know what he was on about, Tweek?" Pip blinked at the space Tweek had just been in. "Tweek…?" He and Damien turned just in time to see Tweek's messy hair disappear into the flow of kids exiting the school. Pip was about to go after him, but Damien grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Pip looked up at Damien with a questioning look, but the wide grin on Damien's face kept him silent.

*_XXX~XXX_*

Tweek dropped his bag near a pole as he walked onto the hardwood floor of the pond patio, his mouth gaping. He couldn't believe that Craig had done all this…for him. Around all the poles, lights had been strung. It had started to get dark so the lights showed up beautifully. Rose petals littered the floor, and in the center was a single solitary table with two chairs. A green tablecloth covered it, and two candles sat atop it with two covered dishes at each seat. Craig's signature blue hat hung off the back of the chair, and Tweek knew he had to be around here somewhere.

Tweek spun around in circles, looking for that familiar face, only to crash into a body. With a jump and a scream, Tweek felt himself tumbling to the ground. His eyes squeezed shut and his arms moved up to cover his face in preparation, but then he realized he wasn't falling anymore. Cracking one eye open, he looked down at the pair of arms around his waist that had caught them. He cracked the other eye open and looked up at Craig with wide eyes. A bright smile spread across his lips and he threw his arms around Craig's neck with a laugh.

"Oh my god, Craig!" Tweek cried and crashed his lips against Craig's. Craig's grip around Tweek's waist tightened, and he pulled the blonde closer and flat against him as he kissed back with all the passion he had. "Y-you did all this for me?" Tweek's eyes widened as he looked around again, his smile only getting bigger.

"Of course…" Craig trailed off, audibly clearing his throat. Tweek knew Craig wasn't any good at this stuff, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He nodded for Craig to continue, urging him on. Craig took a deep breath and did just that. "I'd do anything for you, Tweek. I…I love you."

"I love you too, Craig. S-so much!" Tweek pressed their lips together again, tears springing to his eyes. When he pulled away, Craig moved to pull Tweek's chair out for him. He smiled softly at his boyfriend and motioned for him to take a seat, uncovering their meals.

***

No sooner had Tweek taken the last bite did Craig stand up. He just couldn't wait anymore, it was starting to kill him. He had to do it, and he knew Tweek would just adore it. Tweek looked up at him and blinked in surprise as Craig moved over to him.

No, Craig Tucker was not about to propose to Tweek Tweak. They were only in their senior year of high school, and they had been over it a million times. They wanted to finish college before thinking about, and Tweek knew that. Still, he was surprised when Craig pulled a ring box out of his pocket. Smiling, Craig tugged Tweek up to stand.

Pressing their lips together softly, Craig slipped the ring onto Tweek's finger. The blonde's hand covered his own mouth in shock as he eyed it. It was a simple small diamond ring with a white-gold band. Tears rimmed Tweek's eyes again and he blinked them back as he looked up at Craig.

"C-craig….w-why?" Tweek's voice cracked and Craig just tugged him close, wrapping his arms around Tweek's waist.

"It's a promise ring," Craig said simply. "I promise a lot of things, Tweek. I promise that I'm not going anywhere, ever. I promise that I'm going to love you more than anything in the entire world. But mostly? I promise that I won't ever be able to live without you. You're my life, Tweek. Really."

"I…I love you, Craig," Tweek whispered and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Craig laughed and held him close.

"I love you too, Tweek," Craig whispered. And it was true. "I can't live without you."

* * *

FIN

* * *

**End A/N:** I don't really like the ending of this, but I couldn't think of anything better to be quite honest. It's not my greatest, but it's still pretty cute. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. Please review!


End file.
